Ceeping Up with the Cullens
by AliciaMarieSwan
Summary: In the life of the Cullen family nothing is kept privet anymore. So when Edward falls in love with Bella and things move along quickly how will his family cope with all the new drama in there lives, based off of the Kardashian Family OOC,Lemons,Languag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters they belong to SM**

**Re-posted 10/07/12**

**Based off of Keeping Up with the Kardashian's, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV: June 2009<strong>

Finally a day off from filming.

My mom seriously needed to prioritise her life. I know her life is busy right now while been a manager to six kids in the entertainment business, and been a mom, but she seriously needed to get the fuck over it. It's like all she cares about now is her 10%.

You see my family is very well known after been asked by E! Entertainment, to take part in a reality show. My stupid fucking older brother had to open his mouth to his friend Garrett Jones, who worked down at E!, why they hadn't asked our family to do a reality TV show. It was all because of that Kardashian family whose reality show came out two years ago.

I was stupidly with him when it happened as we were having lunch together, he'd just turned round and said;

February 2008.

"So you make a show about a family with six kids and a daughter whose claim to fame is a sex tape. Why didn't you ask my family first? I mean there are six of us, I'm famous for playing baseball, Edward here's famous for acting and modelling and whatever. Alec well, he's probably going to be on the cover of Architectural Digest at some point when he creates a masterpiece, as we all know he will. Alice is already on her way to been the next biggest fashion designer there is. Plus my mom was a momager way before that Kris Jenner ever was. I mean, she's mine, Edward's and Alice's manager, not to mention Chelsea and Cynthia too, so why not ask us?"

Then he took a big bite of his burger and shrugged. Garrett just looked at him with his mouth hanging open for a full minute, I couldn't help it, it made me laugh. He finally came back to us.

"Would you seriously go for that?" He asked us leaning forward, but I knew he was mainly asking me due to the fact that I'm slightly more known then Emmett.

"You mean do I want my private life to be intruded by a bunch of cameras?" he nodded. "Not really no." I said and picked up my beer and having a sip.

"Oh come on Edward live a little. This might be a chance for you to prove your not a really a moody, fuck-what-ever-moves kinda guy," I just looked at him. "What? Its true, you go on a date with a chick and you're automatically fucking the girl so, wouldn't you rather prove it's not true?" He asked.

"The thing is though Emmett, yeah Edward would be the draw, but it would have to have everyone in it, even your mom and dad. And how would it work without Alice in it?" Emmett laughed.

"Alice would move back home if it meant her clothing line would gain nation wide publicity. The first episode could be of us helping her move here, like we did when she moved to New York for school, it could show that were a "normal" family and all that shit," Emmett said with air quotes on the normal. Myself and Garrett just looked at him.

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you Emmett?" I asked. He nodded and had some of his fries.

"Yeah me and Rose (his wife) was watching the Kardashian's last night and she said something like it should be our family on there and you know what I agreed with her. We're actually famous for doing things, not for sex tapes and been famous just for the sake of it. I mean Eddie boy here has an Oscar under his belt, not to mention, a Golden Globe, a BAFTA, a SAG Award, you have an Emmy too right?" he asked I nodded, "See one little appearance on Grey's Anatomy and he bags himself an Emmy. So I think my family has way more reason to do it then they do," He declared.

"It wasn't just one episode, it was five and you call yourself a Grey's Anatomy super fan? Yeah right," I muttered will having some of my pasta.

"Whatever Edward, just say you'll do it?" He asked while giving me his puppy dog eyes that only work on mom, Chelsea and Cynthia.

"Dude! That shit doesn't work with me." I told him, "Plus Garrett has to pitch the idea first before I..."

"I just did and they love the idea. They think it would be a great way to get to know each of you, especially you Edward and to rival the Kardashian's show."

Me and Emmett turned to look at him and he was texting away on his cell.

"They've even said that if it's a one off season or episode it's better than nothing," He looked up at us.

"It's up to you bro," Emmett gestured to me. I sighed and nodded. I have never been more glad that I didn't have any movies coming up until September.

June 2009

And that was the beginning of that.

Everyone was up for it even Cynthia was and she could be quite shy really. It must have been three weeks later contracts were made and signed and then we started filming. That's how fast it all happened. I made sure that my contract had that no film crew was to follow me while I was working on-set. Off set was fine but they couldn't for any circumstances be on-set, they were okay with that. Actually there were okay with anything.

In my family theirs Emmett, who's the oldest born, June 12th 1979, then me I'm Edward, born June 20th 1980, then Alec, born June 28th 1984, then Alice, born July 6th 1987, then Chelsea, born July 14th 1995, and last but by no means least Cynthia, who was born July 22nd 1997 and is the baby of the family. My mom is called Esme and my dad is called Carlisle. They've been married for 31 years, mom was 23 and dad was 25. They married on September 30th 1978 and exactly nine months later Emmett was born.

Yes I know were all born 8 days apart don't ask my why, we just are.

My dad's a property developer, and has a multi-million dollar business. Mom was an interior designer up until Emmett got signed buy the Los Angeles Dodgers back in 2000 and became his manager. The reason she did was because his agent almost screwed him over by nearly losing his contract, but my mom saved the day and even managed to get him a better deal. From then on she has always been his manager. I'm an actor. I got offered a role after I did a jeans campaign for Calvin Klein. I won an Oscar when I was 25, for an actor in a supporting role four years ago, but I've been nominated three other times, I honestly do not mean to brag, it's just the truth. Alec went into business with my dad after going to Columbia to study architecture. He'd graduated high school early as he'd skipped the second grade, he also happens to be very good at his job, and is an amazing architect. I was going to go into the family business, but ended up getting spotted by a modelling scout and doing that then going into acting.

Alice is currently a well known, but relatively new fashion designer, after Anna Wintour, went to her first major fashion show. Anna absolutely adored Alice's collection and put her on the 10 designers to watch list in Vogue. So far she was out doing her competition. She had gotten her artistic flare from our mom, and decided to go to the Fashion Institute of Technology (FIT) in New York. It was difficult to have her in New York, but she was just following her dreams like the rest of us. She moved back to LA when we started the show. Chelsea and Cynthia are both currently still in school so they aren't really in the limelight just yet, although Chelsea has expressed her want to be a model. Cynthia on the other hand just wants to finish school first.

My family was already well known before the Kardashians. Yeah we're all the same age kids wise, but grew up in different parts of LA, we grew up in Beverly Hills, while they grew up in Calabasas and contrary to popular belief, and we weren't spoilt. We had to earn whatever we wanted, and that was either by helping out around the house or other things. Plus if there was always one thing permanently in our house growing up, that was the smell of my mothers cooking. Whether, she was baking cookies for us or making big batches of marinara sources for her amazing Italian dinners or even cakes and cupcakes for the bake sales at school, she was always cooking something.

Anyway right now, I was currently my way to meat Alec for lunch, as I'd just got back from London after filming a movie over there. I was running late and knew he would be pissed he always was if you were late.

"It's about time to," Alec declared as soon as I sat down, he was looking at his watch; I shook my head but still smiled.

"Oh am sorry I'm all of..." I looked at my watch "Fifteen minutes late, I did get back from London yesterday you know, not to mention mom had me filming while I was over there." He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I haven't even started yet, I know that the new series starts in what October/November so we have like five months of shooting on and off," I nodded, as waitress came over.

"Hi I'm Bree and I'll be your waitress this afternoon, are you both ready to order?" she asked us, even though she was only looking at me.

"Yeah I'll have an Ice tea and the chicken Caesar salad please," Alec affirmed, not even bothering to look at her as he was on his cell.

"And for you?" she purred, I raised my eyebrows up at her not believing it while fucking Alec chuckled away.

"I'll have a coke and I'll also have the chicken Caesar salad…but I would also like a side of fries please." I folded my menu and held it out to her she nodded and did this thing with her lashes, it was weird.

I shook my head and looked towards my brother who was still chuckling quietly at the situation. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at her when she took the menu off of me, she gave me another supposedly "sexy" smile before walking away. Thank God.

"So how's business?" I asked him as it had been two months since I'd last seen him.

"Great considering the recession and all that, but when the rich want something done you get it done," I nodded, "But all in all, business is good. I met this gorgeous blonde last month seems to be going well…Emmett told me that Rose is pregnant but not to tell anyone especially Alice and mom," Alec rushed out, I just looked at him shocked, how can he go from one conversation to another just like that? Fucker did it on purpose.

"Rose is pregnant?" I whispered. He nodded, at that moment; our waitress brought our drinks over. I decided to wait until she left to talk, but she was taking her sweet fucking time about it and was defiantly making sure I got a glimpse of her breasts as she leant over to put our drinks down. I just rolled my eyes again basically showing her that I wasn't impressed whatsoever and looked away. I happened to look upon a table where two brunettes were eating and talking.

The one in the purple dress looked up at me as if she knew I was looking at her and she blushed when she knew she'd been caught looking. She gave me a smile. It may have been small but it was beautiful.

I smiled my signature crooked smile back at her and she blushed a little more, she quickly looked back towards her friend. I hadn't even realised how close to us they were sitting until now. How could I have missed such a beauty sitting so close to me?

"Earth to Edward? You in there?" Alec said, I looked at him.

"What?"

"You were on about Rose…?" He reminded me.

"Oh yeah, I thought she couldn't have kids?" I asked, Alec nodded.

"So did she. It wasn't until she went to the doctors for a check up that they found out. She's almost five months pregnant. They found out two weeks ago." Alec picked up his ice tea and had a sip.

"How the hell could she not know?" I wondered aloud.

"I really don't want to say this but… it's what Emmett told me. Anyway she's always been irregular, so she didn't think anything of it when she didn't have her...you know...her monthly...cy," I held my hand up to stop him.

"I get it!" I exclaimed and had some of my drink.

"But if she's so far along why hasn't she told anyone?" I asked confused.

"She's scared; she doesn't want to jinx it, which is completely understandable. Plus mom would go off her fucking rocker," I nodded in complete understanding, on both things.

"Bella come on you look fine stop stressing," I heard one of the girls say at the table next to us.

Even Alec turned his head to listen in. Nosey bastard.

"I look like an idiot in this dress, I don't do fancy stuff and you know that! Not to mention this dress was expensive!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella it was $80 stop acting like it broke the bank!"

"It did break the flipping bank Angela, unlike you my job isn't as well paid as yours and if you want this months rent, dresses that cost $80 can't happen, especially seen as I will probably never wear it again," I smiled at Alec.

Makes a change to hear about a girl/woman worry about an eighty dollar dress, rather than one that is over five hundred dollars or more.

"You can't go to a baby show dressed in jeans and a t-shirt Bella. It just doesn't sit well with people and I also think that Kate would be pissed if you did. Plus the invitation said fancy," I frowned and looked at Alec, we knew a Kate that was having a baby shower today. Our mom and sisters were going.

"I didn't even want to go, it's a Sunday and she's more your friend then mine!"

I looked to see the woman in the blue dress with pink polka dots laugh, while the woman in the purple dress was the one with the beautiful blush.

"Bella come on." There was a pause and I raised my eyebrow at Alec, he just shrugged and leaned his ear to listen some more.

If there was one thing about Alec he was fucking nosey. He loved and had to be in the loop about everything no matter what it was, even if it had nothing to do with his life what-so-ever. It made throwing him surprise parties a complete utter nightmare.

"Whatever Angela…but if I can't make my rent I blame you," I smiled at Alec and he smiled to.

"Anyway how are things with you and Ben going?" Bella changed the subject just as our meals arrived. Again the waitress looked at me as if I was her next meal; I couldn't help the grimace that graced my face.

"Dude she seriously wants you, it's so funny," I couldn't help the shudder that went through me. She was really, honestly, not my type. Now the little brunette Bella was right up my street for sure.

"Oh things with Ben have kind of cooled off and I really don't know why…I mean…we used to be at it every chance we had. But now I'm lucky if I even get a look in. I think he might be having an affair to be honest," I frowned and looked over at them.

"Angie, Ben would never cheat on you. He loves you too much and you've been together for far too long to throw it all away. Trust me I know he's not," I looked at the one called Bella and there was a look in her eye as if to say she actually knew he wasn't playing away.

"But what if he is Bella?" Angela all but whispered.

"Angela I've known you for years would I really lie to you? No I thought not, not to mention I'm a little glad that the extra curricula activates have stopped."

I had just had some of my drink and I choked on it because I couldn't help the laugh that came when I was about to swallow. They both stopped talking and looked over at us. Alec gave me a look that said "well done asshole, they know we're listening now!"

"I'm sorry, but couldn't help but over hear that," I said sheepishly after wiping my mouth on a napkin.

"Okay great, now Edward Cullen knows my boyfriend is cheating on me, how embarrassing," she said putting her head in her hands.

"I'm honestly really sorry for eavesdropping. But I believe your friend Bella here," I said while nodding towards the gorgeous brunette, who blushed as I said her name and looked down.

"And you want me to take your word for that Mr Movie/Reality Star?" she asked, I couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"If he was cheating…he wouldn't still call you, he wouldn't still text you and he wouldn't see you as much. Does he do any of them things?" I asked her.

"No, we talk and see each other like normal," she answered.

"Well I'm gonna have to say that he's either been having a hard time at work, trying to get a promotion, or he's thinking about maybe wanting to take your relationship to the next level, but he doesn't know how to do so, so I'd say he's just a little distracted," I told her. They both just looked at me.

"And how would you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because, honestly? If I was cheating on my girlfriend I wouldn't be calling or texting her, I'd be calling and texting the other girl," I answered and saw Alec nodding his head.

"I think he's right Angie. I mean the guy never stops texting you, even if it's just to say he loves you." Bella told her softly, and just as she said that Angela's cell beeped, she picked it up and smiled.

"I'm gonna have a guess and say that that was him?" Alec asked, she nodded with a smile on her face.

"There you go; my brother is always right when it comes to love. Even though his own love life isn't so good," I looked at Alec, not believing what he said, "What? It's true."

I shook my head and turned back to the girls.

"If you really want to know, ask him why your sex life isn't as good as it used to be, he might just tell you," Angela nodded and looked back at Bella.

"What about you? Boyfriend troubles?" I asked her, Angela laughed.

"No she doesn't have one. Hasn't had on in a while have you Bells?" She asked her, I looked towards Bella and noticed that she was blushing again.

"I don't think that's any of their business Angela, or yours for that matter." She said through gritted teeth. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well every guy out there is an idiot if they can't even notice you," I told her honestly. She looked at me and her blush got even deeper, I had to say it was very endearing. I wanted to see her blush more and more.

"Erm...thanks...I guess," she mumbled quietly.

They went back to talking amongst themselves, so me and Alec did. While we talked about family things and what we had coming up, and basically what our film schedule will be like for the next God knows how long, as our mom liked it to be as up to date as possible. Doing everything she can to make it better than the Kardashians show.

We had just settled the check and getting ready to leave when I stood up and bumped right into Bella. Her bag was in the middle of it and some how the handle gave way so it snapped. Everything fell on the floor. Without even thinking I kneeled down and started helping her pick everything back up.

"You don't have to do this, I can do it on my own," she said and I could see the blush on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I should have looked before I stood up," I expressed as I handed her, her bag to her. That's when I noticed it was a Louis Vuitton and felt even worse, especially after what she said earlier about not having much money and I go and break her expensive designer bag. Fuck!

"Honestly it's fine, no harm no fowl," she said simply and gave me that small smile again.

"It's not fine," I said while standing up with her cell still in my hand, "I know that those handbags are expensive. I mean I have three sisters, so I should know…here I'll pay for it."

I went to grab my wallet, when she grabbed my hand. I felt a spark go through me. I looked up at her and she must have felt it too ask she quickly let go of my hand and look at it with a frown. But I heard her chuckle.

"Honestly I don't need you to pay for it, it's fine really," She voiced and gave me what she probably thought was an assuring smile.

"But it's a Louis Vuitton, I know how expensive they are. I mean they can cost up to over a thousand dollars," I stated simply.

"It's fine, it's a knock-off that my little sister bought me for Christmas last year. I honestly never use it. I only ever use when I know I'm going to see her and I saw her today, which is why I'm using it, so I don't need you to pay for it," She affirmed, with that absolutely beautiful voice.

It was like bells. Ironic I know, considering her name.

"Well seen as you won't let me pay for it…I'll just have to take you to dinner," I reasoned while giving her my signature smile again, and I swear her breath hitched. "I'll take your number and I'll call you when I want to take you out for dinner," I said while taking her number from her cell phone and putting it into mine.

"But why would you want to go on a date with me? I mean I'm a nobody," she whispered to me and looking confused as hell.

"Exactly, I don't know you and have never met you before in my whole life. Yet for some reason all I want to do is get to know you…so I'll call when I want to take you out for dinner," I told her. I sent her a text so she hand my number, "See now you have my number now so you will know that it's me," I looked towards Alec and he had a smirk on his face, I turned back to Bella, took her hand and kissed her on the knuckles lightly.

"Until we meet again Beautiful," I said against her knuckles before kissing them again gently. Giving her wink we walking back into the gorgeous LA sunshine.

"Smooth Edward. Real smooth. You've probably given that poor girl a heart attack not to mention be a disappointment when you don't actually call," He claimed, while putting his shades on.

I turned to looked at him not believing what he just said.

"Yes I will call her Alec," I told him with the utmost determination, "Did you not see how beautiful that girl was?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was a stunner but that doesn't mean that your gonna call her though does it?" He asked, rhetorically, just as he got to his car, "Anyway brother, I've gotta go meet dad so I'll see you whenever."

He climbed into his Audi R8 and sped off, before I could reply.

I'll prove you wrong Alec trust me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so I'm going over these chapters to get rid of all the spelling mistakes.**

**It still won't be perfect but it will be better hopefully.**

**Please review they make me smile.**

**I'm on twitter MissAliciaWhite**

**REVIEW**

**Alicia xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters they belong to SM**

**Re-posted 10/07/12**

**Based off of Keeping Up with the Kardashian's, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

"Edward honey, I've just had a call from the people at GQ magazine, they want you on the cover, plus an interview. I told them that you were free next week. I hope that's okay?"

My mom asked while she was typing on her Blackberry. I just looked at her for a moment; she didn't even look at me she just carried on typing away.

"Yeah mom that's fine, I didn't have anything planned what-so-ever next week, I mean seen as it is Alice's birthday and I thought I'd just skip it," I said sarcastically. She turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"For you information sweetheart, the shoot is on the 8th and her birthday's on the 6th, its a Monday, but anyway it doesn't matter seen as Alice will be in New York and said not to bother, and just save her presents and what not for when she comes back."

I frowned, confused.

Alice never missed a chance to do something for her birthday and I mean never. Ever since she was old enough to understand what her birthday was, we always had to do something. So for Alice to turn round and say she was spending it in New York and that she could wait until she came back means only one thing...

Alice has met a boy!

"So basically what you're saying is she would rather spend time with her new beau then us?" I asked.

Mom looked up at me and frowned. "What do you mean beau? She's going to spend time with her girlfriends, and also sort out something's for New York Fashion Week seen as that's coming up in September."

I laughed at my mom's lack of knowledge of all things that is Alice Cullen.

"Mom the only way Alice would miss her birthday with us was if there was a boyfriend involved, nothing would stop her from that…not even Fashion Week. Trust me only a boy would make Alice stay away on her birthday and I'm guessing this boy lives on the East coast."

"He has a point mom," Cynthia said.

She was currently sat on the floor near the window reading her book 'New Moon' she said it was called. I had never heard of it or read it, I kind of thought that it was a silly name for a book. When I mentioned this, Cynthia turned round said that the lead male's character had the same name as me and therefore was calling myself silly.

That shut me up.

"See even Cyn thinks so and she's eleven!"

"Soon to be twelve!" She said while smiling.

Mom just looked at us for a moment before picking up her phone and pressing speed dial number 5. We're all on her speed dial, dad was 1, Emmett 2, me 3, Alec 4, Alice 5, Chelsea 6 and Cynthia 7, mom said she liked to keep it in age order so she knew who she was calling. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the fact that my mom had to be in on everything no matter what it was. I couldn't wait for her to find out that Rose was pregnant, as I guarantee that everyone but mom knows, which kind of did make me smile inside.

"Alice Mary Cullen you better not have a boyfriend and not have told me about it young lady, as I will not be very happy at all!"

I heard Cynthia snicker in the corner and I couldn't help but chuckle too.

"No Alice I don't care what your situation is. If you have met a boy you need to tell me first...what do you mean it has nothing to do with me? I am your mother...I don't care if it's still in the honeymoon phase I need to know these things...Yes but...No but...Alice...Will you just listen to me for Gods sake child..."

I raised my eyebrows as she did not just call Alice a child. The girl maybe small, but she dame well acts older than her age. Jesus she finished college two years early and had started her collection while she was in college. Alice wanted to open a store in NYC or here in LA when her line finally gets of the ground and making decent revenue, but was unsure where to put her fashion house. Plus with Anna Wintour recently putting her in the "10 Designers to Watch" editorial after February's Spring/Summer shows, her collection was currently making waves amongst the fashion world and celebrity too. Celebrities were currently favourites to wear her clothes, people were calling her the new Victoria Beckham. As she had literally come out of know where with her collection too.

When I heard Alice's voice get louder and higher on the other end of mom's phone I knew my little sister was defiantly not happy with what Mom said.

"That little madam hung up on me!" Mom said shocked, while holding the phone away from her ear. Me and Cynthia just laughed.

"Well mom you shouldn't have called her a child, you know Alice doesn't like that shit," I looked at Cynthia with wide eyes and an open mouth, but couldn't help laughing more.

"Cynthia! Were do you get off on using that kind of language? I swear to God you are spending way to much time with your brothers." Mom voiced, while shaking her head "And you…" she said while pointing at me "…It doesn't make it any easier when you laugh at her for using bad language."

"Come on mom it wasn't as if she said a really bad word," I complained, trying to get her to loosen up on Cynnie a bit. She was kind of my favourite sibling, I know I shouldn't have favourites, but I couldn't help it the girl was just plain cute at times and down right innocent as they come.

Well when she's not using bad language that is.

"I don't care Edward, and it doesn't help that, that little girl has you wrapped round her little finger. You're her big brother you need to discipline her at times you know," I just looked at her, then looked over at Cynthia, she just looked at me then shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading. I couldn't help it, I smiled.

"Wait a minute how did this go from Alice, to Cynnie to me? What's going on with Alice?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well as it turns out your right, she is seeing someone. She said his name is Jasper Whitlock and that he lives in New York and that he had planned something for her birthday, and she was really excited about it."

I frowned for a minute wondering where I'd heard that name before. It took me a minute, but I realized who he was.

"You do know that Jasper Whitlock is Rose's cousin right?" I asked.

"No."

"Yeah and he's, like ten years older than her?"

My mom's eyes nearly popped out of her head, it was so fucking funny that I couldn't stop laughing. I was laughing so much that my sides actually hurt.

"Edward, this is no laughing matter. Alice can't date someone who's that much older than her." Mom said like it was a scandal or something b

"Why not? We live in the modern world now mom where an older man can date a younger women and that an older women can date a younger man. I mean look at Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher, Brad Pitt and Angelina Joile, Brian Austen Green and Megan Fox, Michael Douglas and Catherine Zeta-Jones, for god sake. They're all couples who are extremely successful yet have significant age differences," I pointed out to her.

"Yes true, but this is Alice we're talking about so the subject is moot point anyway."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, and was about to say something when Chelsea came running in with her laptop.

"Mom have you seen these Christian Louboutin heels they are to die for, please, please, please can I have them for my birthday?" she asked while setting the laptop down on moms desk in front of her.

"Err Chelsea don't you think your a little young to be getting 'Christian Louboutin high heels'?" I asked with air quotes.

"Be quiet Edward this has nothing to do with you, your a guy so you wouldn't even know what you're talking about," She snipped, while sitting in mom's lap and clicking on the mouse pad. I just rolled my eyes. Sometimes I swear Chelsea is 13 going on 30, just like that fucking movie with Jennifer Garner, and don't ask why I know that, I just do.

"Edward, it's for her birthday and anyway Alice was twelve when she got her first pair."

"Yeah but Alice will probably still fit into those now as she hasn't grown much since. Unlike Chelsea here who seems to grow a foot every time I see her. I'm not kidding Chelsea you look a hell of a lot taller since the last time I saw you," I said to her.

"Yeah well the last time you saw me was two months ago, before you went to London. Yes I have grown but not a foot, only a couple of inches," She self-consciously, while looking down at herself with a frown.

"Chelsea I didn't mean it in a bad way sweetie. I just mean that maybe one day you'll be strutting your stuff down the catwalk like Auntie Rose. Seen as your going to be tall like me, Emmett and Alec, but you Cynnie, I have a feeling your going to be a little shorty like Alice."

"Doesn't bother me, like Alice always says, 'the shorter you are the higher the heels'," I burst out laughing as it was just like Alice to say that.

"Okay enough with all this, we need to finish getting ready for Kate's baby shower," Mom declared, lifting Chelsea off of her lap and standing up herself.

"Edward darling I'll e-mail you the details for the GQ shoot."

And she was gone. I shook my head and smiled. Sometimes I wish she would just take a step back sometimes.

*CUWTC*

Later that day I was at home and couldn't get the brunette beauty Bella out of my mind. It had been over six hours since I last saw her and to be honest I really wanted to call her and ask her out to dinner.

So gathering my balls, I made the call that could possibly change my life.

It rang for a while before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" They said breathlessly.

"Hi is this Bella?" I asked.

"Speaking...who's this?" she asked.

"It's Edward Cullen."

There was a really long pause and I thought she might have put the phone down on me.

"Bella?...You still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here?" She almost squeaked out, which made me chuckle.

"So I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight?" she squeaked again.

"Yes tonight. I'm free and if you are, then I would love nothing more than to take you to dinner," I told to her.

"Erm...okay...what time did you want to go out? As I've just gotten out of the shower you see," she said with a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Well it's…it's almost seven o'clock now so why don't I pick you up at eight?" I asked hopefully. All the while trying not to think of her been all wet.

"Eight's good for me," she said.

"Why don't you give me your address and I'll pick you up soon?" I asked.

"It's 1940 Manning Avenue just off of Santa Monica Blvd," She very nearly whispered and I was happy that it wasn't that far from Beverly Hills which is where I lived.

"Okay then Bella. I'll see you very soon," I said.

"Yeah...see you soon," she whispered then put the phone down.

I couldn't help but smile. She had accepted my dinner invitation, and now all I had to do was get ready.

I had just gotten out of the shower when my cell started ringing. At first I thought that it would be Bella telling me that she changed her mind and that didn't want to go now. When I grabbed it, I saw Alec's name on the screen, not to mention his ugly mug too.

"What can I do for you?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"Well hello to you too big brother," he said sarcastically.

"Hello...what do you want Alec?" I asked while picking out a shirt to wear with my black trousers.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me and Emmett? You know guys night out and all that?" he asked.

"No can do Alec, I have a date."

"A date? Who with?"

"Remember that little gorgeous brunette we met earlier?"

"Yeah..."

"Her."

"No fucking way? You actually asked her on a date?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Yes. I'm fed up with all the Hollywood bimbos, I want to date someone who is real and not pretentious, self-righteous or thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread. I want a normal down to earth girl who wants to get to know me for me."

"Best thing since sliced bread! Good one Edward." Alec said while pissing himself laughing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I have to go as am getting ready and I don't want to be on the phone to your sorry ass while am naked so goodbye."

"Whoa dude too much informa…" I put the phone down and threw it onto my bed and continued to get dressed.

*CUWTC*

It had just gone five past eight and I had just come up to Bella's apartment. I was surprised to see where she lived as I knew it was an expensive area. Getting out of the car I went to the door and buzzed her apartment.

"Hello?" someone said a couple minutes later.

"Yeah hey it's Edward for Bella?" I said like a question.

"Oh hey come on up, it's the top floor apartment, she's nearly ready."

"Okay thanks," I answered when she buzzed me in. I got into the lift and made my way up.

I was just about to knock on the door when it opened, when Angela I think her name was, she was with Bella earlier, answered the door.

"Hey I'm Angela, we met earlier when we were talking about my sex life," she related while holding her hand out. I paused before shaking her hand I couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of words.

"Yeah sorry about that," I said sheepishly while frowning. She laughed.

"Its fine honestly, come on in," she said while moving out of the way, I walked in and saw that they lived in a pretty big apartment.

"Wow this place is big," I noted while rubbing my jaw.

"Yeah my parents bought me it a couple of years ago. When it had just been built," I frowned and looked at her.

"Bella insists paying rent instead of freeloading off of me," she answered my name existent question. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked me.

"No am good thanks, plus am driving so…" she nodded, but still pulled out a bottle of wine and a big glass.

"I see your about to unwind?" I asked, she nodded while uncorking the bottle.

"Oh yeah, that baby shower took a hell of a lot out of me that's for sure, I don't know how Kate does it, I mean she's over eight months pregnant and still running around like she's not even pregnant, God help the rest of us," she rambled. I just chuckled.

"Ange is Edward here..." I turned around to see Bella stood there looking absolutely stunning. She had on them leather leggings, a light gold top that came just above her thighs and a black blazer jacket with the sleeves slightly pushed up, she also had gold sequined shoes with a matching clutch a statement ring and some bracelets. Her hair was up in a messy bun type thing, and she had some tendrils coming out and around her face, practically no make-up on, just the basics and she had that gorgeous blush on her cheeks.

"Hi," she whispered that small smile on her face. She put her hand up to her hair and started fiddling with it.

"Hi," I answered back and walked over to her. Once I was close enough to her I bent down and kissed her cheek, she blushed even more.

"You looked absolutely beautiful," I told her smiling. She even smelt amazing. All strawberries and freesias.

"Thanks, you look good too," She whispered and blushed some more.

"Ready to go?" I asked she nodded. I took her hand and led her to the door.

"Bye Angela, enjoy that bottle of wine," I shouted lightly, while opening the door.

"Oh I will, have a good night and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she shouted back laughing and waving her hand up from where she was sat on the sofa. I chuckled and led Bella towards the elevator, but she was frowning.

"Something wrong?" I asked her, she shook her head.

She was quiet all the way to the car and during the ride to the restaurant; she seemed to be looking out the window the whole time.

"Bella?" She jumped at the sudden sound and looked at me, "If you've changed your mind, I don't mind taking you home," I told her lightly, she frowned again.

"Sorry, I just don't understand why you'd want to take me out. I mean…I'm a nobody. I have nothing. I work a 40 to 50 hour week as a secretary to someone who thinks she's the boss when she's not and I'd rather stay at home and read a good book then go out," she told me, then looked down.

I smiled, and pulled over into the car park of the restaurant and turned off the car.

"Bella I wouldn't have asked you out for dinner if I wanted to go out with someone who didn't work 40-50 hour week wasn't a secretary for a bitch, and who would rather spend her time going out and getting fucked up every night of the week. But I didn't, I asked you because I don't want them things and I want you to get to know the real me," I told her honestly.

"Okay," she whispered. I nodded and got out of the car, walked around and opened the passenger side door for her. She grabbed my hand and climbed out of the car.

"Thanks." She blushed again when she realized how close we were, but I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"I have to say that that blush is the most endearing thing I've ever seen. Not to mention beautiful." She blushed even more and bit her lip. I had to stifle the groan that came to me, not to mention I swear my trousers got a little tighter.

"Erm come on lets go get something to eat." I took her hand in mine. It didn't shake my notice that the electric current from earlier was there again, it didn't feel wrong or anything it felt the exact opposite. I held her hand a little tighter and pulled her closer to me.

We walked into the restaurant and the hostess was immediately attentive.

"Good evening Mr Cullen, table for two or will there be more joining your party this evening?" she asked hopefully.

"No it will be just the two of us, and the most privet table you have please," I asked, she nodded, when she looked over at Bella I noticed her looking her up and down, for some reason after her appraisal of her she had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Right this way Mr Cullen," She tried to purr. She also decided to add an extra sway to her hips as she walked in front, but to be honest, I didn't even notice as I was looking at Bella, she was looking down at her feet, it was like she was embarrassed to be seen with me.

"Here you go Mr Cullen, your waitress will be with you shortly," she said while hovering a little too close to me.

I practically ignored her as I held out the chair for Bella to sit down; when she did I went and sat opposite her. I didn't pay the hostess any more attention, so she left with a huff, all the while I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella.

"So Bella, tell me all about you."

She just looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. I chuckled. She finally relaxed and smiled at me. She was about to open her mouth when our waitress arrived.

"Hi I'm Lisa and I'll be your waitress this evening," she told us with a slight southern accent. I looked up and the first thing I notice was the wedding band on her left hand. I cheered on the inside as that hopefully meant she wouldn't flirt with me, while I was with Bella.

"Here are your menus, but do you know what you would like to drink already this evening," she asked looking at both of us.

"I'll have a coke with ice and a lime please," she nodded.

"And for you ma'am?" she asked.

"Just whatever house wine you have will be fine?" She said like a question, Lisa, the waitress smiled and walked off to get our drinks order.

"You know you could have ordered whatever drink you wanted?" I asked her.

"Yeah but usually the best wine is whatever the house wine is," she told me, then took her jacket of and hung it on the back of her chair. The gold of her top went with her skin tone perfectly, it really did suit her.

"Is there anything your interested in?" I asked her.

"Erm...the mushroom ravioli, I think I'll have that," she said while putting her menu down.

I looked and saw that it was the cheapest meal on the menu; I resisted the urge to tell her to order whatever she wanted as it didn't matter about the price, but I didn't want to insult her.

Lisa came back with the drinks that we ordered; I also ordered a starter for us to share. It was just stone bake garlic bread which, I hoped she liked. I took a sip of my drink and again asked her to tell me about herself.

"Well I grew up in a suburb in Pasadena. My dad Charlie's a cop and my mom Renée's a kindergarten teacher. They met when my mom was sixteen and my dad was eighteen, she was a sophomore, he a senior, anyway when she was seventeen she got pregnant with me…" I couldn't help my eyes widening a little, but she just carried on, "And nine months later at the beginning of her senior year she had me. Seven years later she had my little sister Vanessa, but we call her Nessie, and six years ago CJ came into the world," she finished I frowned.

"What does CJ stand for?" I asked.

"Charlie Junior. He was a surprise and my mom promised my dad that if they ever had a baby boy then they would call him Charlie Jr. But Nessie decided to call him CJ as in her words "Charlie Jr is too much of a mouthful"," I laughed and so did she.

"But what about you Bella, tell me about you," I asked.

"Well I'm twenty-one. I graduated early from community college. I worked though all my summers doing summer courses just so I could. I'm an English Major, but according to my mom I'm wasting my time at my job and I should be the one who's the assistant Editor, not my boss, but it doesn't bother me. I like my job, especially when she gives me a manuscript to read. But then pisses me off when she takes the credit for my work, but then again, some day my boss-boss will see she's only getting the job done because of me," Bella said, picking up her win glass and having a sip.

"Now you tell me about you," she suddenly said. I raised my eyebrows, surprised she didn't know about me, "Yes I've seen your show, but even so that's still not you," she whispered and looked at me with her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes.

"Well, my full name is actually Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, my mom demanded that us boys have her last name in there as well," she laughed, making me smile, "I do love my job, and it is a lot harder then people may think it is. Yes I understand that I get paid a ridiculous amount of money to do what I do, but I gave up my private life for it."

"Yeah but you made it worse by deciding to be on a reality show," she told me rather bluntly, then blushed at what she said, "Am sorry I didn't mea..."

"No your right. Why give up my privacy even more by doing a reality show? I thought we would have done one season, but my mom decided to sign us all up for another two seasons," I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Well why didn't you say no?" she asked.

"My mom said that the show wouldn't be as popular without me and that it wouldn't be fair on everyone else if I didn't take part as it might lose ratings."

"But she had to of understood that your predicament is a hell of a lot different then your families. I mean Emmett is baseball star, but it's a lot more common for sports stars to have reality shows, his wife is a model so again it's more common. Alec would never have had done a show as he's basically in real estate. Alice yeah I could see her doing that because she's a designer and it would have generated interest in her collection, your little sisters I think are too young to be on TV, but then again it's your family. But if you don't want to do it then don't." She said simply.

"I know where your coming from I really do. I didn't want to do it, but when your mom pulls out the guilt trips and the puppy dog eyes then I had to bow down to defeat."

"To me it sounds like your mom wants to be famous more than yourself," she said honestly while picking up her drink and having another sip.

I just looked at her for a moment, and then our food arrived. We shared the garlic bread then moved onto our mains. But I couldn't help thinking that she was right, when we where filming mom tried to be everywhere so that she would be in the most footage, why hadn't I seen it before? I honestly couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it before now. Yet this girl who I met over seven hours ago sees it straight away unbelievable.

"Mmmmmm!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's moan. I looked over at her, she had her eyes closed and was chewing on a piece of her ravioli. I swallowed. Hard. I felt my trousers tighten extremely. I swear to God it was the most erotic sound I had ever heard, and she wasn't even trying!

"Good?" I asked, but realised my voice was higher and coughed to clear my throat.

"What? Oh yeah, it's so good, this has to be the best mushroom ravioli I've ever had! Theirs so much flavour! Here try some," she thrust her fork towards me. I raised my eyebrows but leaned over and took her fork into my mouth. I nodded as I chewed and leaned back, it was good, really good.

"Mmmmm…I might have to order that the next time, but I'm a man who loves a stake," I said to her. Bella smiled and picked up another piece of pasta.

We talked about everything and anything. She told me how her favourite episode of our show will always be the first one, saying how Emmett falling through that box and getting stuck will be embedded in her memory forever and that she had never laughed so hard in such a long time. I laughed along with her as it was funny, it was when we was helping Alice move into her apartment.

Emmett thought the box was full of stuff, so when he sat down on it while we were having a break, he fell through, it had to have been one of the funniest things I had ever seen in my life. But it was even funnier that he couldn't get out of it, me, Alec, Alice and my dad were on the floor in stitches. I still don't know how the camera men where still standing. Mom, Chelsea and Cynthia walking in to us all laughing, as soon as Cynthia saw Emmett in the box she was in hysterics and hadn't even seen what happened. Chelsea laughed as well but she didn't see what happened and didn't find it as funny and mom…well she laughed…but it didn't last long.

"Yeah that was funny," I said while chuckling, she laughed along with me and nodded.

"Yeah but also the time when you went golfing was funny too, I mean Emmett's a baseball player and one of the best hitters in the league, but when it comes to golf he's full on crap and can't swing for shit," I couldn't help but laugh at what she said.

"Oh if Emmett was here, he'd be well and truly pissed at what you just said," She just shrugged at me.

"It's the truth." I nodded agreeing with her.

After eating, I decided to take her for ice cream. Bella wasn't happy about not been able to split the check, but I wasn't listening to her, she only agreed to the ice cream as song as she paid and I reluctantly agreed to that.

"So if you could have done anything in the world, but act, what would it be?" She asked me while we were perched on the hood on my car and eating our ice creams.

"Anything? Oh let me think...erm...probably a doctor," she looked surprised by that but nodded and I carried on talking, "Yeah, I was pre-med before the whole modelling/acting thing happen, I loved the idea that I could have possibly saved peoples lives it was one of the reason's why I did Grey's Anatomy," I said smiling.

"Oh I saw that, you were really good in that too," she praised me. "But what kind of doctor did you want to be?" she asked.

"A Paediatric surgeon, I love kids and even though people say its a nightmare to work with kids, it's a lie. I love working with them as they love to be there and in the middle of all the action and what not, I've worked with a three week old baby and it had to have been one of the most memorable things I've ever done," I couldn't help smiling at the memory.

"Wow, you'll make a great father one day," I looked at her and she blushed a little, but also had that little smile on her face.

"I hope so, really I do."

We finished our ice creams and got back into my car, but instead of driving her home I drove us to my place. She was a little confused and looked at me with a frown on her face.

"To be honest I don't want the night to end yet and this is the most privet place I could think of," I said sheepishly, while still looking at the wheel and moving my hands round the steering wheel nervously.

"Its fine Edward, I get it, but you still should've asked first," I looked up at her and nodded.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked, she shook her head no.

"You've got me here now so you may as well show me around."

*CUWTC*

"Fuck! That had to be the best sex I've ever had," I groaned. I looked over at Bella who was getting up and pulling her underwear back on. I frowned and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down on the bed.

"And where do you think your going beautiful?" I asked and kissed her on the lips; she pulled away from me and went to get up again.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked again.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," she mumbled, while pulling her top back on and seemed to be looking for her leggings. I got up pulled my boxers back on, and walked over to her, she was so much smaller without her heels on and barely came up to my chest without them on.

"Hey you don't have to go, stay...please," I said while tipping her head back to look up at me.

"I can't. This shouldn't have happened. I don't even know what came over me; I don't do this sort of thing." Bella was suddenly frantic and looking for her shoes.

"You don't mean that," I couldn't help saying, and the feeling of hurt suddenly rose up into my chest.

"Yes I do!" she exclaimed. "I don't do things like this I'm a good girl!" She paused for a second and put her hands in her hair. "You're so out of me league you're in another universe. Why are you interested in me?" she asked, looking at me with tears forming in her eyes. So I did the only thing I knew how to do in that moment. I took her in my arms and kissed the life out of her.

The moment our lips connected it was like fireworks, she literally made fireworks behind my eyelids. It was like every nerve ending was open and on parade, wanting to feel everything she could give me, all I wanted to do was give her the same feeling back. Honestly I have never felt anything like it in my life. It was so intense, so moment shattering, like everything just floats away and the only thing I can concentrate on is her.

I slip my tongue into her mouth and the feeling intensifies immensely. Bella's hands are in my hair and she's pulling me closer. I lift her tiny body up so that she's closer to me and she wraps her little legs around my waist. Her tongue is massaging gently against mine. Then she moaned, making my cock jump to attention straight away.

After I don't know how long of kissing her, I pull away from her lips and rest my forehead against hers.

"That's why." Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes are looking at me and a tear slips down her cheek. Without even thinking about it, I kiss the tear away and walk towards the bed and lay us down on it.

"You make me feel alive Bella. I have never, ever, felt anything like that in my life. And the sex is 100 times more intense." She just looks at me and gently plays with the hair at the nape of my neck, it feels amazing and I can't stop myself from attacking her neck with kisses.

"You can't say you don't feel it too Bella 'cause I know you do," I whispered against her ear and kissed that little spot underneath it, she all but moaned my name and pulled my hair a little tighter.

"Tell me beautiful! Tell me you feel it too?" I asked looking into her eyes again.

She was quiet for a moment, before nodding her head. I attacked her lips again and it wasn't long before we were naked again, but making love this time.

It was slow, passionate and so intense, just like it needed to be. I honestly thought I was going to pass out when we came together.

We laid in each others arms, Bella's head on my chest very close to my heart. We didn't say a word to each other. Bella was just running her dainty fingers along my chest and I was lightly running my hand up and down the curve or her spine.

"I really have to go Edward," she suddenly said and moving so she could look at me.

"Why?" I whispered to her and pecking her on the lips.

"Because I have to be at work in two hours and I need to go home, get a shower and change," she whispered.

"Don't…spend the day in bed with me," I whispered against her lips and pulling her on top of me, "I'll even ring in sick for you, make it sound like really good," I said smiling at her. She sighed and pulled away from me, got up and started getting dressed again.

"Bella please don't leave. Stay. With me. Spend the day with me tomorrow so we get to know each other more."

She raised her eyebrows at me and shook her head.

"I can't ring in sick; if you do you have to bring in a sick note even if it's just a day. Plus Edward I really need the money. I'm literally scraping by until my next pay check. Unlike you Edward I can't afford to take a day off," she snapped towards the end.

I frowned, lying down again and putting my hands on my face, I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass.

"Shit! Edward I'm sorry…it's just am not looking forward to working a ten hour shift with no sleep when I have a bitch boss from hell," she told me honestly. I looked towards her and nodded. I got up and started getting dressed.

"What you doing?" she asked, while pulling her top back on.

"Taking you home," I said frowning.

"What? No! I can get a cab home, stay in bed," she said to me.

"Bella, I don't care what you say I'm taking you home," I adamantly said. She sighed and reluctantly nodded.

Ten minutes later we were back in the car and on they way to Bella and Angela's apartment.

"I'll wait and drop you off at work too, and I won't take no for answer," she looked at me with wide eyes. "I promise I won't leave the car, but I do promise to give you an amazingly-hot-think-about-me-all-day-kiss," I said teasingly and giving her my signature crooked smile.

She just looked at me and it wasn't until I turned down her street that she reluctantly agreed again.

Bella was showed and dressed in less than an hour. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Every other girl I had been out with in the past took forever to get ready no matter where they were going, for some reason it just took them forever.

"Hey I hope I wasn't too long?" Bella asked as she came into the living room of her apartment where I was sat watching breakfast TV.

"No you weren't long at all, really quick actually!" I said in surprise. Bella nodded and went into the kitchen to fill up her flask cup full of coffee, grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl, picked up a massive black bag, which she put the banana in by the way, then grabbed a black jacket from the closet and stood near the door.

"You ready?" I asked with an amused smile on my face after seeing her run around like a headless chicken.

"Yes let's go! I have just over half an hour to get to work," she practically panted out.

"Why do you have to be at work so early?" I asked her once we were back in my Volvo.

"I have to be at work half an hour before Victoria -my boss- so that means I have to be there for 7:30, it's a pain in the ass but that's the publishing business for you." She said with a sigh.

We talked about anything and nothing after she told me where I needed to be. It was nice to have a conversation with someone who won't ask how much I have the bank and which famous movie stars I've met. It was honest to God the most normal conversation I'd had in a long time.

And when I dropped her off I did as I said I would. I kissed the shit out of her, for a full five minutes before she, reluctantly mind you, got out of the car with a dreamy looking smile on her face, not mention that delicious pink blush on her cheeks too.

Smiling I put my sunglasses back on, turned my car around and headed back towards my house. I couldn't wait to see Bella later on tonight, and I'd have a little surprise for her too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay I know I reposted this the other day, but this time I've gone through it with a fine tooth comb, like the previous chapter and took some things out and added others to make it better.**

**Please review even if you have already I'd like you to again :)**

**Follow me on twitter MissAliciaWhite I will answer any questions you may have!**

**Thanks again.**

**Alicia xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters they belong to SM**

**Re-posted 10/07/12**

**Based off of Keeping Up with the Kardashian's, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

"Do you have it in black?" I asked the sales assistant, who was only too happy to help, judging by her closeness to me.

"No am sorry Mr Cullen, but we only have this one left I'm afraid."

She started doing this weird shit with her eyes. I frowned, shook my head and looked back towards the bag. I just looked at it for a couple of minutes thinking whether I might just order the one in black, but decided not to and ti purchase this one anyway.

"I'll take it, but can you have it wrapped for me as it's a gift."

She gave me, what I think was supposed to be a sexy smile, but it came out look really weird and definitely not sexy. That's for sure.

After she took her sweet fucking time ringing it up and wrapping it. I was finally free to leave an hopefully never return.

I spent the rest of the day on-line trying to figure out what to get my sisters for there birthdays. And that isn't an easy task. What do you get three girls that possibly have everything they could ever want? It took some time to come up with something really it did. It came to me eventually though, Chelsea I'll get her some Louboutin shoes seen as she asked mom for some anyway. Alice I decided on a Stella McCartney dress and my little Cynnie it was a laptop because I knew she'd broken hers and wouldn't ask for another one off mom and dad. So that was that. I'd probably get them some more stuff, but right now they were the main things.

Today had to have been the slowest day in history, it felt like time was standing still. I did everything I needed to do even calling GQ to see how that whole thing was going to go down and to be honest I was quite looking forward to it. The magazine wouldn't come out until September and it would be the October issue, it was something like a six page spread including an interview, which due to the fact that I now have Bella in my life is going to be hard.

Yes, I know, I've only know her for a day, but I swear to all that is Holy, she is the one. I will do just about anything to keep her in my life. She's that dose of reality that everyone in my world needs and I couldn't be more thankful even if I tried. There was just one problem with all this.

My mother.

If there was anything she won't like, it's this. For some strange reason she seems to think me and my ex, Tanya will get back together. No. Never going to happen. Especially after meeting Bella. I could seriously see myself settling down with her, that's how serious I feel about her after a day.

I didn't even feel half that, after six months with Tanya.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I did I sure felt refreshed. Looking at my watch I noticed that it was gone 7:00 and I knew that Bella would be home by now.

Quickly getting up, getting a shower and getting dressed. I grabbed the gift that I bought earlier and was out the door to go see my Bella.

Yes MY Bella.

*CUWTC*

"Hello?" The tired voice of Bella came through.

"Hey Bella it's me Edward," I said into the intercom.

"Oh hey! Did you want to come up?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Yeah that would be nice," I said with a smile.

"Okay."

She buzzed me in and I got into the elevator to the 3rd floor. After the short ride up, I walked along the corridor to their door. I was just about to knock when the door opened and there stood a very tried looking Bella. I smiled at her and couldn't help leaning down to kiss her on her strawberry coloured lips.

After a minute I pulled away from her and she smiled at me, and then pulled me into her apartment.

"No Angela?" I asked when I saw that she was drinking a glass of red wine and eating Chinese take-out.

"No she's at Ben's turns out the reason for his whole distancing himself from her was because he was about to propose and was worried about her saying no and what if the ring didn't fit, lets just say it did," she said while sitting down on the couch.

"Wow really?" I asked and put the box on the floor, she still hadn't noticed it.

"Yeah I'm really happy for them, Angie especially. She's been in love with him for a long time, even before they started dating. Ben had asked me to help choose the ring, which it how I knew he wasn't cheating. He came over last night and just decided it was the right time, dropped to one knee and finally asked her. The only I'm not looking forward to is the whole moving out thing! Angie says it won't be for a while yet, but you never know," Bella told me then picked up her glass of wine.

"Do you want a glass?" she asked me, I smiled and shook my head.

"No am driving so..." she nodded in understanding, but she got up anyway and went into the kitchen. While she was gone I put the box where she was sat. A couple of minutes later she was back and handed me a bottle of something, I frowned and looked up at her, but she was looking at the box that was on her seat.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Open it and find out, but what's this?" I asked.

"Oh it's home made lemonade, but what's that?" she asked again.

"Like I said open it!"

She huffed, picked up the box and sat back down in her seat, once she saw the logo on the box, her head whipped around to look at me with wide eyes. I tipped my bottle towards the box and raised my eyebrows at her as if to say 'open it'.

Sighing she lifted the lid and gently unwrapped the LV monogrammed tissue paper and let out a surprised soft gasp when she saw what was inside. I couldn't help smiling.

"Edward! I can't accept this. I told you that it was a fake and you go and buy me a real one! What the hell?" she asked while giving me a look.

"I broke the other one and I don't think your sister would be happy to know that it was broken. So I replaced it. So when she asks, you can tell her I made sure to replace it." I told her with a smile in her direction. She frowned at me.

"Edward the one my sister bought me was black, this is cream!" She said in a duh voice.

"Yeah I know, but this is the only one they had left in the store, and they said it could be up to a month before the black one came in, I didn't want you to have to wait that long." I told her honestly, while moving closer to her and kissing her on the lips again.

"Edward I can't accept this, it's way too much. Not to mention you've known me all of a day, so I refuse to accept it," she said adamantly and put the bag back in the box, wrapped it up again and put the lid back on, then handed the box back to me.

"No matter what Bella, I will not take it back it's yours so you may as well put it in your closet." I sat back on the sofa and had a mouth full of the home made lemonade, it was good, really good I wonder who made it.

"Your a pain in the fucking ass, if it doesn't go your way then you don't like it," I turned to look at her. And I couldn't help laughing at the look on her face.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud I thought I was sayin..." I put my hand on her mouth to stop her from talking, but I was still smiling.

"Shut up you yapping, sometimes annoying, but absolutely gorgeous, most amazing girl I have ever meet. You can say whatever you want about me Bella. It's nice for someone to tell me the truth rather than telling what I want to hear. You are the one I've been looking for, for such a long time," I whispered to her, I took my hand from her mouth.

Bella just looked at me for a moment; she blinked slowly and gave me a slow smile.

"I think I may have finally found my one too, not in the form I thought it would be, as in an Oscar winning actor, but I'm not complaining," she whispered towards the end.

I couldn't help myself I leaned forward and kissed her. It started off slowly but it built up to become more and more intense. I moved until I was laid on top of her on the couch. I don't know how long we made out on the couch, like teenagers for, but eventually I pulled back, got off the sofa, picked her up and carried her off to her room where I planned on making her a _very_happy women.

The kissing continued and then the caresses started. I ran my hands all over Bella's body, sending shivers of delight rippling through her. I could feel the electricity flow through us and it felt amazing. It was like two live wires that only worked when we touched. I pulled her top and bra off and started to caress her breasts, first with my hands, then with my lips, I gently sucked her nipples so I didn't cause her pain. She was withering with desire underneath me and moaning my name, and let me tell you that that made me as hard as fucking steal.

Ever so slowly I moved my hand down her gorgeous, ivory coloured body until I reached her slacks and expertly undid them so that I could reach my hand down and gently caressed her on her seriously wet panties. I pulled up from her and started to pull her slacks down her smooth legs, I pulled her panties down, as soon as they were off I laid back down on her naked body. All the while I was still fully clothed, well until Bella decided to remove my t-shirt that is.

I kissed her all the way down until I was showering kissing on her stomach, I moved further and further until I ended my journey between her rather sexy legs. I gently spread her lips with my thumps and licked up her sweet tasting slit.

"Oh God...Edward!" Bella moaned and I couldn't help smiling against her flesh.

I teased her for a little while, making her whither in pleasure.

"Oh...please, Edward," she moaned to me.

"Please what baby?" I asked her, while teasing her entrance with my finger.

"Edward...stop teasing me," she wailed. I smiled and went straight for her clit, sucking it and circling it with my tongue. I added another finger and curved them a little until I hit her sweet spot.

Not even two minutes later she was coming around my fingers.

"Fuck...Oh Edward," she whisper moaned as she came down from her pleasure induce high.

I drank up everything she gave me and more. Next thing I knew Bella was pulling up her body and her lips were on mine.

"Did you like that baby?" I whispered in her ear as I started kissing her neck again.

"Huh uh," She mumbled as she moved her hands down my body until she was whipping my belt off and tugging my jeans down as far as she could in her position.

It wasn't long before I was buried deep inside her rather tight wet heat. I had never felt anything like it and I have been with a fair few women in my time, not as many as the press makes out there to be, but some.

I don't even know how much later, but definitely three times for myself, me and Bella was laid together in her bed. Neither of us said anything we just laid there in comfortable silence.

"What do you really see in me?" Bella suddenly asked.

I frowned and looked towards her wondering why she would say that after I told her earlier what I saw in her. She saw me Edward, not Edward 'movie/reality star' Cullen, and that is what I loved about her.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked her.

"You know you can't answer a question with a question," she said, looking away from me, I gently put my hand under her chin and turned her to look at me.

"Why would you ask me that?" I said gently to her.

"Because like I said, it doesn't make sense for you to like me. So I need to know if this is just sex or you see this going somewhere. Because if it does my whole life is going to change but yours will stay the same. Even my family's life will change and I don't know if I can do that to them. Plus I don't think I'm cut out for the reality TV life or the celebrity life, I'm just a normal girl who doesn't know the first thing abou..."

I pinched her lips together with my thumb and index finger.

"You're babbling again." I stated.

"First off no this isn't just about sex, the fact that were good at it, and I mean really good at it, is just a very large bonus. But I like you just the way you are. The way you talk, the way you care about your friends and family, the way you're normal and how you treat me normally, and considering that we've only known each other a day makes me realise how much I need to be with you. So I'm going to do something I've never done and that is ask you to be my girlfriend," I said.

She just looked at me with big eyes.

"You've never asked a girl to be your girlfriend?" she asked in what I guess was surprised.

"No, we'd just start going out and it would go from there basically. But with you it's different. You make me feel things I haven't felt before. And I like it. A lot." I was looking into her beautiful brown eyes as I said this, "You make me feel happy, and I haven't felt this happy in a long time. So yes Bella Swan I want you to be my girlfriend. What do you say?" I all but whispered and moved my lips so they were basically a hairsbreadth away.

She waited a couple of seconds then said...

"Yes!"

My lips were on hers in my next breath and kissing her deeply.

Then I made love to her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay so this is a reposting like the previous two, I'm trying to clean it up and make it better, well I hope that I am (crosses fingers)**

**Please review even if you have already I'd like you to again :)**

**Reviews help us writers understand what you like, don't like and maybe help us even write faster and get the story lines going, as they get us motivated.**

**So be a doll and drop a review I promise that in my eyes your reviews mean the world.**

**Follow me on twitter MissAliciaWhite I will answer any questions you may have on any of my stories so please do follow :)**

**Thanks again.**

**Alicia xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters they belong to SM**

**Re-posted 10/07/12**

**Based off of Keeping Up with the Kardashian's, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

The next month was a nightmare. I was so busy that I could only talk on the phone with Bella most of the time, and only see her a little. Which bugged me to no end.

Not to mention the cameras had been filming everything for the last month too. Everything but my visits to Bella of cause. But my mother kept saying whenever I complained, that they had to get more footage so that the show would look good.

I had just finished my photo shoot and interview with Vanity Fair magazine and was now my way to Bella's to pick her up. I was taking her away for a couple of days, to my dad's privet island just off the cost of Brazil.

I also needed to tell her that I may have mentioned her in the interview I had just done. We were lucky that the magazine wouldn't be out until November December time something like that. But I also didn't want to leave her blindsided by it all.

We had been together for just over a month now, and I had already told her that I loved her. I was shocked when she told me that she loved me too.

Nobody but my dad knew about Bella in my family.

Yes she'd met my mom at Kate's baby shower, but that was a fleeting moment Bella told me. She'd also told me that she had had camera's there as well, but they were more focused on her, my sisters and Kate and other celebrities there too, and that my mom was a really good net worker. Bella had had me intrigued at that, but she never elaborated on it. Kate had had a healthy baby boy last month; they had called him Matthew, Matte for short. I'd gone and took a gift and see the little tyke when they got out of the hospital. I couldn't help the thought when I held Matte, that if me and Bella had one of them it would be the most adorable baby in the world. I quickly stopped those thoughts before they got out of hand. We'd only been dating two weeks at the time.

Anyway back to my dad, he'd walked in on me and Bella in my kitchen one morning making out like horny teenagers. Dad walked into the room and he'd had his camera crew with him they so caught us as well, not to mention we were in a rather different state of undress. Bella only in my shirt and panties, and me in a pair of sweats.

It was also the same as when Bella's family made an unexpected visit to Bella's house a week ago, we were in a similar state of undress then too although this time I had a t-shirt on. So Bella's family knew we were dating, but only my father and Alec knew about me and Bella dating. We'd gone to dinner together once in a little out the way restaurant and it had turned out to be a really good night.

I know I shouldn't hide her from my family, but they can be really full on, and not to mention I really don't think my mom would be pleased to find out that I was dating somebody who wasn't a celebrity.

Not to mention I wanted her to be mine for just a little longer.

When I met Bella's family, to say I loved them would be an understatement. Renée and Nessie, as she asked me to call her, knew who I was as did her father Charlie, but CJ had that whole ignorance about him as he didn't know who I was, which I loved. After Charlie finally got over the way they found me and Bella, we got on like a house on fire. We talked about sports and how even though he lived in California he would always be a Mariners fan at heart, as he and Renee were actually form a little town in Washington State which is about 3/4 hour drive out side of Seattle, called Forks.

I couldn't help the chuckle that came up at the name of their home town, but Bella had laughed too. Charlie had gotten a scholarship to go to USC for football, which is what brought him to California. Charlie had gotten Renée pregnant on his trip home during winter break of his freshman year. He told me that he'd wanted to come home but Renée made him stay in school as there wasn't much he could do anyway. Then on the 13th of September 1987 Bella was born. I couldn't have been gladder that she was.

Vanessa was born seven years later. Renée and Charlie had decided to stay in California, and Pasadena was there choice of home. Charlie had a career ending injury so he had to stop playing in his junior year which gutted him to no end. Renée became a teacher, and was recently made the principle of her elementary school. Charlie had decided to go into law enforcement and became a police officer. He had gone up the ranks during his years on the force and at 41 he was now the Chief of Police in Pasadena.

I had even been with Bella to visit them at their home last weekend and it was beautiful. Bella told me that her mom and dad got an amazing deal on the house, because the woman that sold it to them was selling it at only 5% of what it was worth to get one up on her money grabbing, cheating bastard, soon to be ex-husband. It was a gorgeous four bedroom, home in a really cute neighbourhood, where there were kids riding their bikes down the street and playing jump rope, it basically looked like a scene from a movie!

I had a really good time. We barbecued, swam in the pool, and played on CJ's Nintendo Wii. Overall it was and amazing day and one I was looking forward to doing again and it something I wish my family would do. Now whenever my family got together it was to talk about work or who had met how and how was doing this and that, basically it was a moment to brag about what we were all doing. I hated it.

*CUWTC*

I had just pulled up to Bella's apartment and quickly made my way inside, before I could draw attention to myself.

"Bella? Baby you ready?" I asked whiled walking into her apartment.

We had to get to the airport ASAP.

"Yeah...it's a good job I packed last night." She yelled while coming out of her bedroom, "I literally only got in from work 10 minutes ago. Victoria decided to bitch at me for taking some time off, but then again I never have before so I told her so. She wasn't very happy and I have a feeling I'll have a lot of extra work when we get back," She sighed and put the two travel bags down.

I just looked at her for a moment, she looked beautiful. It was the first time I'd seen her in red and it really suited her. She had on red pants, with a cream sleeveless shirt that had black polka dots on and some cream coloured heels. She looked fucking beautiful, but found it funny that we we're slightly matching, as I had on a red t-shirt.

"You look beautiful," I told her smiling. She turned to look at me.

"Thank you," She smiled and came over to hug me, I hugged her back and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"So you ready to go?" I asked softly.

"Yeah...but are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked, I smirked at her and shook my head no.

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Oh come on Edward please tell me!" She whined.

"No, you'll find out when we get there. Speaking of, we need to leave now or will miss our flight," I reluctantly pulled away from her and picked up her bags. "You got everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it's all in the car," She nodded and we made our way down and out to the car after Bella locked up as Angela was staying at Ben's, while Bella was away. We in the car and was on our way to LAX. All the way there she kept bugging me to tell her where we were going. But I still didn't tell her.

We got to LAX in no time. I parked in the long term parking then we made our way to check in. I was really hoping that there were no press around right now as I wouldn't want my relationship with Bella to be outed like this. I had warned my dad about the trip and he said he'd do damage control for me if the paps did find eventually find us. But I planned on having my cell turned off for the next six days.

After checking in and making sure Bella still didn't find out, we made our way to the first class lounge. I did see some paps lurking around, but I didn't tell Bella as I knew she would panic or something. And I really didn't want to draw attention to ourselves.

I got us something to drink and a little something to eat as we sat and talked about our day while waiting for the flight. I had one arm around her and the other on her thigh, as I'd put her legs over mine. It was how we always sat together, I just loved been close to her, she keeps me calm and makes me see that there it more to life than what I thought could be.

"So are you looking forward to this?" I asked after a sip of my beer.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I've had a vacation, and the last time it was in Washington State, visiting family," I nodded after she elaborated, as I frowned at her.

"Would you ever want to move back there?" I asked, she frowned thinking about it for a moment.

"No. I couldn't move back there, just for the fact that it's too cold and that it rains to much. But I would get married there," She told me honestly, picking up her my beer bottle and having some.

"Really?" I asked. I looked down at her and she looked back up at me.

"Yes. I've always said I'd get married in Forks. There's this house that was built a couple of years ago by some big Nikey exc, they only use it a couple of weeks out of the year, they let people heir it for all different reasons. I went to a wedding there once for a friend of my moms about two/three years ago, and it was amazing. I had thought that if I was ever lucky enough to get married, then I would get married there," I think I fell in love with a her little more, just for the fact that she was been so honest.

"So you want to get married?" I asked her, she looked at me, possibly wondering how to word what she's going to say.

"I do one day, but Edward I'm not hinting, I promise so don't freak out," she giggled, I laughed and shook my head.

"No Bella, I definitely won't freak out," I murmured, and leaned down to kiss her very kissable lips.

"Flight 7982 to Rio de Janeiro Brazil, is now boarding. Can all passengers please make their way to the gate," I pulled away from Bella and started to move.

Standing up I grabbed our things, and helped Bella stand up. She picked up her hand bag (the one I bought her by the way) and we made our way to the gate.

"Rio? We're going to Rio?" She asked, I smirked at her and nodded.

"What's in Rio?" She asked.

"Wait and see, missy," I whispered, wrapping my arm around her and pulling her closer to me. I tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips. She giggled against my lips and I smiled. Pulling away I dragged her still laughing ass to the gate.

Trying to convince Bella to join the mile high club was a complete no go. She just sat there and laughed at me and told me I could join that club all on my own, which caused me to laugh.

The only problem with the flight was the flight attendant, she was annoying as fuck! Honestly Bella was sat right next to me, I had my hand on her thigh, I kissed her multiple times. Fucking hell I even asked to have a blanket for my girlfriend and it still didn't register. She kept constantly flirting with me and at one point she was stood there for at least ten minutes having a one way conversation with me, it wasn't until Bella spoke up that she finally got the picture.

"By any chance are you going to go and get that blanket as I'd really like to snuggle up to my boyfriend right now and get a little sleep seen as it's a really long flight...Oh and can we have some drinks and snacks please." The way she said it, wasn't mean or vindictive or trying to be territorial, even though she had every right to be. The flight attendant just looked at her with a stunned look for a moment then glared at her with some much hate I was scared for Bella's life. But Bella just laughed it off when she walked away.

So other than the flight attendant everything was okay. Bella eventually fell asleep on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her and eventually fell asleep myself.

I woke up twenty minutes before we landed in Rio. I gently woke Bella up. After a couple of minutes she made her way to the bathroom to freshen herself up. I went after she came back. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran my hands through my hair, not caring that it looked like I'd just climbed out of bed after having all night sex.

I walked back out and saw the flight attendant stood at our seats, she had her back to me so didn't see me. Oh but I heard what she said that's for sure.

"I wouldn't get too attached if I was you, I mean Edward Cullen can have anyone in the world so I sure as hell know that he definitely won't be settling for you. I mean look at you...and then look at me...I'm a hell of a lot more his type then you ever will be..." I was about to jump in then when Bella spoke up.

"Okay then if you're sooo much more his type, then I am. Why am I then one sat here?" Bella asked her, the flight attendant just looked at her, she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, obviously not knowing how to answer.

"The reason is because I actually like her as she's the most normal person I've ever met...unlike yourself," I said, moving around her and sitting back in my seat, "That will be all or am I gonna have to talk to your supervisor," I didn't even care to see her walk away I just turned to Bella and pulled her close to me.

"Always know that I love you, don't listen to her Bella, as what she said is a load of bullshit." I kissed her on the lips and she smiled at me.

"I love you too," she whispered and kissed me again.

Two hours later the hired car pulled up to the docs. Bella turned to looked at me with a frown on her face.

"I thought we was staying in Rio?" she asked.

"No we're just passing through," I told her while helping her out of the car and walked towards the small boat at the end of the doc.

Bella stood on the edge of the doc and looked form me to the boat and back again, she frowned, I laughed, scoped her up into my arms and got into the boat. She squealed which made me laugh.

"Edward!" She shouted.

"What? You're perfectly fine. I'm not going to drop you in the water," I laughed while gently putting her in the seat next to mine. I stood back up and turned around and took our bags off of the driver. Thanked him and also gave him a good tip too.

I sat down and started the small, but fast boat and started out of the marina.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Bella asked after a little while.

"Not much further actually. My father bought an island not that far away so that we could vacation in peace and not have people bother us. It's called Isle Esme, he named it after my mother," Bella turned to looked at me with shock.

"Hold on…your family owns a private island?" Bella asked in shock.

"Yes!" I said with a big smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how can you dad afford that?" she asked.

"Well my dad actually comes from old money and has always had money, plus he's really good when comes to investments, so is Alice actually, when me and Emmett became really well known and it was hard to go away anyway, dad bought this place and it was a really good investment." I told her. Bella just looked at me with shock and nodded.

After half an hour, the island came into view and Bella gasped.

"You forgot to mention that it was huge," Bella mumbled.

"It's not that big it just looks it when it's dark," I laughed.

I pulled the boat up to the small doc, tied it up to make sure that it wouldn't drift away. I climbed out and helped Bella out. I pulled her to me and kissed her intensely, she kissed me back with just as much intensity, I moved my hands down her waist, past her backside and onto her thighs then picked her up. Bella wrapped her legs around and arms around me and the kiss became even more intense.

I pulled away to let us catch our breath and rested my forehead against hers.

"Want to see the house Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I'd love too," She whispered. Gently I set her down on her feet put my arms around her and led her to the house that my father had built.

And to the place where I'm hoping Bella will say yes to the biggest question I have to ask her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay so this is a reposting like the previous two, I'm trying to clean it up and make it better, well I hope that I am (crosses fingers)**

**Please review even if you have already I'd like you to again :) **

**Reviews help us writers understand what you like, don't like and maybe help us even write faster and get the story lines going, as they get us motivated. **

**So be a doll and drop a review I promise that in my eyes your reviews mean the world.**

**Follow me on twitter MissAliciaWhite I will answer any questions you may have on any of my stories so please do follow :)**

**Thanks again.**

**Alicia xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters they belong to SM**

**Re-posted 10/07/12**

**Based off of Keeping Up with the Kardashian's, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

"Welcome to our humble abode," I said while opening the door. The place was rather on the large side. Well it had to be if my family all wanted to be in this place at the same time

"Wow!…This place is amazing," Bella whispered. I smiled at her, scoped her up into my arms again and whisked her up the stairs

"Edward! Where you taking me?" she squealed.

"To the bedroom! Where did you think I'm taking you?" I asked with a smirk. She giggled.

Once We were in the bedroom I chucked her on the bed which made her squeal again, I got on the bed with her and let's just say our clothes didn't stay on for very long.

That's for sure.

*CUWTC*

"So you whisk me away on this secret holiday...so what's your hidden agenda?" Bella asked me, after we spent a couple of hours of making love.

I turned to look at her and gave her my signature crooked smile.

"If I did have a hidden agenda, I wouldn't tell you would I?" I told with a raised eyebrow. I pulled her on top of me. "Just know that I plan on making you very happy...hopefully," I added, Bella smiled at me and kissed me.

"You always make me happy," she whispered laying her head on my chest and gently running her fingers over my chest.

"That's nice to know," I whispered and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"I know we've only been together for just over a month…but…I have never felt like this before Edward. I'm just soooo happy," She looked back up at me with her gorgeous brown eyes and resting her chin on my chest. I run a hand through her long brunette hair.

"So am I Bella. You've changed my life for the better. You honestly don't know how grateful I am that I've met you. You make my day even better by just sending me a simple text. Which is why I have to tell you that...I my have…mentioned you…in my Vanity Fair interview...not by name, just that I'm currently dating an amazing women," I quickly rushed out, when I saw her eyes widen at the mention of mentioning her.

"Why would you do that?" She asked sitting up a little.

"Because I love you. Plain and simple. I really don't want to hide you anymore Bella. I want everyone to know that you're taken, and myself also, especially after the bitch on the plane." She just looked at me for a moment; I patiently waited for her to get through her thought process.

"Okay, but you have to tell your family first," Bella eventually said.

"Done, we'll tell them when we get back," I said. Hoping that she'd have a ring on her finger by the time we got back anyway.

"Okay. Well actually, you could be a coward and have your dad tell them. I mean I've met your dad, spent time with him. He knows me, so who better to tell them than someone who's not biased?" She asked. I laughed, couldn't help it.

"That's not a bad idea baby, I think I'll get on that right now," I sat up and grabbed my switched off cell phone, off of the bedside table. Quickly turning it on, I waiting for it to finish loading and whatever else. I was just about to go to me contacts to call dad when it started blowing up with texts and missed calls from everyone. Mom, Dad, Emmett, Alec, Alice, and even Chelsea and Cynthia.

Thinking something must of happened I quickly called my dad. He answered on the second ring.

"Edward?"

"Yeah? Is everything okay? I've just turned my cell on and it practically blew up. Is everyone okay? It's not Rose is it?" I quickly rushed out, worrying about my sister in law and my too early to be here niece or nephew.

"Everyone's fine. It's just…err…well..."

"Is that Edward on the phone?" I heard my mother ask when dad trailed off. She didn't sound happy.

"Yes dear, he's just called…"

"Give me the phone!" Mom snapped at him.

"Now look May, Edward called me, so he obviously wants to talk to me so…"

"I don't give a shit if he's called you or not! Give me the god damned phone!" She shouted at him. I held the phone away from my ear and looked at it then looked at Bella, she was frowning at me.

I heard dad sigh.

"Edward son, your mother wants to talk to you. I'm sorry," He quickly whispered.

Now I was more confused.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Since when were you dating someone?"

Crap she full named me! I'm in some serious trouble.

"Well mom I honestly didn't think it had anything to do with you," I told her honestly. It was time to stand up to my mother.

"Who is she? In the pictures you can only really see your face seen as you're kissing her," I frowned at what she said. There wasn't any press around when I kisses Bella at the airport.

"You look awfully cosy too, sitting at a table eating and sharing a beer. Who is she Edward I want to know," Mom demanded.

"Her name is Bella," I reluctantly told her.

"I don't know of a Bella in the industry. Is she a new up and coming actress or model or something?" She asked. I just knew she would ask that.

"No, Bella is an assistant to a junior book editor at a small publishing house in LA. I met her when I went to lunch with Alec just about a month ago. He likes her…" I had a though and an evil smirk came to my face, Bella frowned at the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed.

"Nothing," I mouthed back.

"And so did dad when he met her. He's met her a few times actually, they get along really well. I just wanted to have some more time with just me and Bella, before I unleashed the family on her." I looked over at Bella who was trying to stop her giggles.

"Carlisle…you knew about the, Bella," she said obviously pissed that dad knew and didn't tell her.

"Maisy it wasn't my place to tell you," I heard dad say. Fat look dad, moms on a warpath.

"You still knew and didn't tell me Carlisle. How could you keep something like this from me!" she all but shouted at him.

"Because it's Edward's life! If he wanted to tell you he would have, but he didn't. Let the poor boy have his get-to-know-you, I-really-like, I-could-possibly-love-you stage first. You don't need to know everything Esme; yes you're his manager, but that only matters for work reasons, not personal. So put the phone down and let the lad have his romantic holiday with his girlfriend," Dad expressed, I heard some scuffling then dad's voice came over the phone.

"Have a good holiday Edward we'll see you when you get back. Tell Bella that we'll be seeing her at dinner when you get back. Have fun and relax, see you later."

He put the phone down. I just looked at it and shrugged. Turning it back off and putting it back on the bedside table. I turned back to Bella.

"Well it looks like we got papped at the airport. Pictures of us waiting in the first class lounge and of us going to the gate have surfaced. Mom wasn't happy, bet then again I didn't expect her to be." I told Bella honestly. She nodded.

"Well at least they know now, we can stop sneaking around. Although I am going to miss the whole unknown and under the radar thing about us," Bella said honestly. I nodded, completely understand what she meant.

"Yeah me too baby, me too. But right now let's just relax and enjoy ourselves while we're here. We'll worry about all that crap when the time comes," Bella nodded and leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her gorgeous self.

"I really do love you Edward," Bella whispered when I pulled away to breath.

"I know you do baby, and I really do love you too."

Placing my hands on her face I kissed her again. It was a sweet and simple kiss, bit one that meant everything. Pulling away I laid down and pulled Bella with me so that she was laid on my chest, she had her head in the crook or my neck, wrapping my arms around her, I sighed in contentment.

There was no place I would rather be right now.

I really, really, fucking really hope she says yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**A new chapter this time! And I know that it's short but I wanted to get something new out for you today to make up the MAJOR lateness of updates!**

**Please review I would really love to know what you think.**

**Like I've said in the previous chapters reviews help us writers know what you are thinking and what you do and don't want from this story.**

**So, please, please, please review, it's a simple thing and will take all of a couple of minutes.**

**Thank you for reading. I'll get the next chapter to you ASAP but it won't be weekly, it will be two weekly I think as I have other stories to write too.**

**But saying that you might _might_ get an up date on Thursday!**

**Again thank you.**

**Alicia xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters they belong to SM**

**Based off of Keeping Up with the Kardashian's, hope you enjoy.**

**pictures on Profile.**

* * *

><p>Ceeping Up chapter 6<p>

Edward POV

The next couple of days were amazing.

We swam.

We hiked.

We surfed. Well no I did, Bella tried, but failed.

We jet skied.

And we had lots and lots of sex.

Everywhere.

The bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, pool, beach, ocean. Jesus wherever we could do it, we did it.

But today was the day. We were going home tomorrow and I wanted tonight to be perfect. I'd had the house keepers who came to clean every other day come and get things set up while I kept Bella busy.

"Well you look all dressed up. Where are you going handsome?" Bella asked as she saw me buttoning up the last button on my white coloured shirt, I already had my black slacks on.

"Me and you are going to be having a romantic dinner together. So get dressed up and I'll see you down stairs when you're ready." I walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was looking at me with confusion the whole time.

"I would like to see you down stairs in half an hour so…chop, chop," I said while slapping her ass, she yelped making me chuckle.

"Okay…I guess I'll see you downstairs in half an hour then," Bella said, still with a confused look on her face. I smiled and made my way down stairs.

Juan and Helena had been busy while me and Bella had been upstairs. They had set the table up on the beach for two, a bottle of champagne on ice waiting to be opened, and the sun was just about to set which made it all the more romantic looking.

"Dinner shall be served as soon as Miss Bella is ready sir," Juan told me as I stood next to him. I nodded.

"Thank you Juan, it looks amazing. You and Helena are free to go home, I wouldn't want you out at sea at night fall. Plus I'm pretty sure I can serve myself and Bella," I told him.

"No need sir. Me and Helena will leave as soon as we've served you your dinner. That way you won't have to walk in and out of the house." I smiled at his kindness.

"Thank you again. I'll make sure you and Helena receive a well deserved bonus. No ifs, ands or buts. It the least I can do for what you have done for me," I told him honestly. He smiled and thanked me again before walking into the house to help his wife finish off our meal. I smiled to myself.

A couple of minutes later I heard a gasp behind me. Turning I saw Bella stood there in a a gorgeous black and white staples dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and was white with sliver detailing to under her bust, where it changed to a black flowing skirt that fell to just above her knees. She was also bare foot, like me, as she slowly walked towards me on the sand.

"What…how…when did you do all this?" Bella asked with awe.

"I had a little help from Juan and Helena, but I wanted to do something romantic for you, something that I think you deserve to have baby," I told her while taking her hand and leading her over to the table that's been set up for us. It had candles around it in a circle and it gave the whole thing a soft glow as the sun started to set.

"It amazing…oh thank you Edward," Bella stood on her tip toes, grabbed the collar it my shirt and pulled me down to meet her. I was only too happy to oblige. She kissed me softly on the lips then pulled away to look at me. Her gorgeous brown eyes were shining with happiness. I smiled back at her and lead further to the table, then pulled out her chair. Bella sat down and I tucked it in as she did.

"Thank you," She said graciously.

"You're welcome."

I sat down on her right, grabbed the chilled champagne bottle and popped the cork off it. Bella laughed as it flew towards the water. I smiled, grabbed her champagne glass and filled it up, then doing the same with mine. Just as I put the bottle back, Helena and Juan arrived with our dinner. They each placed a plate in front of us, then Juan placed a another covered plate to Bella's left. I frowned.

"Dessert," Juan told me when he looked up and saw my face, I smiled and nodded.

Myself and Bella thanked them both profusely, then nodded in return and quickly walked towards the dock where their boat was and quickly left.

Alone at last.

We talked some small talk while we ate and I was starting to feel a little nervous, I placed my hand on my thigh and I could feel the ring box. I tried to concentrate on my meal but I couldn't. I just wanted to get it over with.

So with out another thought I stood up, Bella looked over at me with a confused expression.

"Everything okay baby," she asked me with concern. I nodded and slowly lowered myself down on to one knee.

Bella's eyes went wide.

"Bella…I love you…more than you will ever know. I knew from the moment I first saw you that you were the one. Just something about you made me want to make you mine and mine only. I know this may seem sudden and way too soon, but I can't help how I feel about you and I really, truly, hope that you feel the same why I do. Isabella Swan, I want to spend every day of the rest of forever with you. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms, go to sleep every night with you in my arms. I want to be able to tell the world that your mine and how much I truly love and adore you. You, Bella, are my one true love, my other half, my soul mate and I know this because I have never, ever, felt this way in my whole life and never, ever want this feeling to end.

"So Isabella will you do the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?" I finally asked. Taking the red ring box out of my pocket and opening it to show her the rock of a ring I bought her.

Tears were falling from her eyes and she had her right hand over her mouth. Her eyes never left mine, not even to look at the 3.5 million dollar ring I bought her.

She's worth every fucking penny and more.

Bella was quiet for a moment and I completely understood as I did spring this on her. The tears continued to fall and I started to get worried.

"Bella…"

"Yes. Yes…"

I looked at her wide eyed as she threw herself at me, I managed to close the ring box just before as I sure as hell wasn't losing this ring and wrapped my arms around her as I fell back against the sand with her on top of me.

"Yes…yes. Oh God Edward I love you so much. Yes it's too soon, way too soon, but I love you with all my heart. Yes…"

I quickly covered her mouth with my own to stop her ramblings and rolled over so that I was on top of her. I kissed her deeper and fireworks exploded behind my eyes, just like they do ever time, but this time a 1000 times more intense.

I sat up, my lips still attached to Bella's and sat her on my lap, she wrapped her arms around me and held me close. Breathing became a need at this point and Bella pulled away to catch her breath, but was still a hairs breath away from my lips.

"Oh Bella…I love you so much. I honestly cannot wait for you to become my wife." I whispered and attacked her lips again.

I stood up with Bella in my arms and she wrapped herself around me. We kissed like no tomorrow, intense one moment, then soft and lips barely touching the next. I found the zipper on her dress and pulled it down, Bella dropped her legs from my waist and the dress fell from her body easily. But I was a little shocked to feel that she had absolutely no underwear on whatsoever. I pulled back and looked down at her; she gave me a sly smile. I gently put her on her feet again and quickly undressed myself, practically ripping the buttons off my shirt to get it off in my haste. After pulling my slacks and boxers off. I placed the ring box on top of the clothing. I then scoped Bella up into my arms bridal style, she squealed, and I headed towards the water.

I moved Bella so that she could wrap her legs around me as I waded into the water; it wasn't long before we were over waist deep in warm water.

It wasn't long until I was making Bella squeal in a completely different way.

*CUWTC*

Sometime later myself and Bella emerged from the water and back onto the beach.

Putting Bella down onto the soft sand, I bent down picked up my shirt and wrapped it around Bella's shoulders. I didn't give a shit about it getting wet. It will dry. I picked up my boxers, quickly placed them on then got down on one knee again and held the ring box out to Bella again, she smiled down at me and put her right hand on my cheek.

"I already said yes," She whispered.

"I know, but this belongs on your finger and I don't want to hear a word about it Bella, you deserve it and more." She narrowed her eyes at me, so I quickly took her left hand and placed the large diamond ring on the forth finger of her left hand. I hid it from her so she couldn't see it.

"It stays on this finger until our wedding day when you have to take it off so that I can place your wedding ring on it. Then it goes straight back on, no matter what you think about it."

Still covering the ring from her view, I leant down to kiss it on her finger then let her have her hand back.

Bella's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. It was quite funny actually and took everything in me not to laugh.

"This is a joke right?" She whispered.

"Nope," I said popping the 'P'.

"Edward…I cannot have this. It must have cost a fortune." Bella said in an unusually high voice.

"Like I already said, I don't want to hear about it."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Bella's dainty body. She put her hands on my chest and just looked at it for a moment. I waited patiently for her to say something.

"It is a beautiful ring, I'm not going to lie, but I think it maybe a little too big?" Bella whispered.

"No diamond is big enough for you. I want you to have that ring, yes it's huge, but think it suits you," I told her and kissing her on the lips again.

"Yeah well you would say that. But you could have got me a hell of a lot smaller one and it would have been just as amazing."

"Yeah, I could of, but I didn't. I got you this one, because when I saw it I thought I was perfect."

Bella went to say something else but I stopped her with my lips and proceeded to pick her up and carry her inside for round two.

*CUWTC*

We had just arrived back in LA and the weather was beautiful. The fourteen hour flight went quite quickly actually. Even the change of planes in Miami went quick too. But I knew Bella was nervous as while we were changing planes Bella saw a picture of us on a cover of a magazine and started to panic a little.

I managed to calm her down and warned her that their will be press at LAX as they stalked the airport all the time due to celebrities coming and going constantly. It gave her over several hours to be prepared and she was as cool as a cucumber when we landed.

Although I could feel her tense as we walked off the plane. I had a hold of her left hand as I knew she wouldn't want them to know about that just yet, as I know that she wanted to tell her family first before the world found out.

I honestly would rather have the world find out before my family to be honest.

Bells looked amazing in her pale powder pink waisted skirt, cropped white top, that just showed a sliver of her lightly tanned skin, and she was rocking a pare of brown leather heels and a bag that she bought from the airport in Rio. Her hair was flowing in thick waves down to her waist and I'd bought her some sunglasses as she'd left hers at the villa.

Over all she looked amazing and I couldn't believe that I got to have this beauty on my arm. She was just over all exquisite.

"Right when we start walking through arrivals their will be press there. I've had our bags picked up and taking to the car where my driver/bodyguard Felix will be waiting for us to take us to my parents." I told her quietly. She nodded and looked up at me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

I couldn't have been more right about the press. They were fucking everywhere. I was simply holding Bella's left hand in my right at first a we walked but u had to change it up and wrap my right arm around her waist and take her left hand in my left to make sure she got through the mob unscathed.

Thank God for sunglasses or we'd both be fucking blind.

The press were out in force today and I hated that it had to happen like this, but I knew it would at some point.

"Back off," I snapped when someone got too close and practically thrust their camera in Bella's face just narrowly missing her face. She flinched into my side and grabbed a fist full of my shirt as with her right hand.

_"Edward! Edward! Edward!"_

_"Bella! Bella! Bella!"_

_"How long have you been dating?"_

_"Is it true you're having a baby?"_

_"Did you get married in __Brazil__?"_

I couldn't help it I smiled at that one. It was close, very close but still wrong.

_"Is this a serious relationship?"_

"Edward? What about Tanya Denali? According to her you two are dating?"

I almost stopped short when I heard that question, but I carried on walking, just wanting to get Bella to the car. When we got closer to the exit I saw Felix come towards us and push his way through the crowed. He went to Bella's right side, put his arm around her also and helped me get her to the car.

The SUV came into sight and we quickened our pace. Once there, I opened the back seat door and quickly helped Bella in. As soon as I could I closed the door and walked around to the other side.

_"Edward! Edward! Edward!"_

"_Oh come on Edward give something?"_

_"Just a little something Edward?"_

"How about back the fuck off and get a proper job? Rather than stalking people for a living and been nothing but a pain in the fucking ass everywhere I go. My life is none of your fucking concern!"

I snapped at them. They'd just practically terrified my fiancée, and I sure as hell wasn't having that.

Felix opened the door for me and I climbed in next to Bella. She looked a little shocked. I slid over to her and put my arms around her.

"You okay baby?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, but…how do you do it? How do you do that every day?" she whispered.

"Comes with the territory unfortunately. But it's not usually that manic!" I exclaimed.

"So your dating Tanya Denali than?" Bella asked with a slight smile. I scowled.

"Hell fucking no! I told you how much I fucking hate her. She does my fucking head in," I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration at the fucking bitch. Where does she get off saying that I'm dating her?

"Honestly though Bella, I would never date her again, she was a fucking psycho! Wasn't she Felix?" I asked him as he drove through the LAX traffic. It was currently 4:02pm and I knew that dinner would be around 5:30-6:00 so we had enough time to make it to dinner."Yes, Tanya was a tad bit obsessed with you Edward," Felix answered.

"A tad? Jesus I couldn't do anything without her having to know, after three months I got sick of it and ended things with her. She's been stalkerish ever since. It sure as hell don't help that our moms are friends whatsoever," I sighed and leaned into Bella and kissed her on her head. She smiled up at me.

"DO you think everything will go okay?" Bella suddenly whispered.

"Yes, my dad and Alec already love you; Alive will like you, as will Cynthia and Emmett. Now Chelsea on the other hand is like my mom, it can take a while for her to come around to people so, if she doesn't warm up to you straight way, that's why. For a fourteen year old she's pretty suspicious of people," I told her honestly.

"Well that's not hard to understand with how her life is. I mean she gets followed by cameras day in day out, what fourteen year old honestly wants that when they are going through their most difficult years," Bella said. I looked at her for a moment and I couldn't help the smile on my face whatsoever. Chelsea will definitely be won over by Bella, I'm fucking sure of it.

My mother on the other hand is a different story. She really wanted me to get back together with Tanya and when I out right refused, she called me insensitive and that I didn't care about other peoples feelings. I had just looked at her in shock and told her that was exactly what she was doing then, been insensitive to my feelings. She had just looked at me shocked and I'd walked out not wanting to continue the conversation.

Moms tried over these past six months to get me to reconsider, even going to the lengths of telling me that Tanya was going on a date with somebody else, making me say well I'm glad to see she's finally moving on. Mom would scowl or huff at me and walk off, I'd laugh.

"Chelsea is going to love you, as will Rosalie, but if you can do not mention Rose's pregnancy as I'm not sure if my mom still doesn't know. And I know that Rose will try and hide this for as long as she possibly can, trust me."

"My lips are sealed," She said while pretending to zip her lips up and through away the key, I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up.

*CUWTC*

Over an hour later we finally pulled up at my parent's house. But I was shocked at the amount of cars in the drive way.

"That's my family's car. What are they doing here?" Bella suddenly said as we pulled up against a smaller black SUV.

There were also my brothers, Emmett's Hummer, Alec's BMW, my sister Alice's Porsche, Tanya's BMW and Tanya's fathers Eleazer's Range Rover too. I looked around in confusion, Emmett's, Alec's and Alice's cars I expected to be here, but not Charlie's and sure as hell not fucking Tanya's and her parent's fucking cars.

Just what the fuck had my mother done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I got another chapter to you this week! **

**So what did you think? **

**I hope it was okay, and I know it might seem like I'm rushing things between Edward and Bella, but it's like when Khloe and Lamar got married kind of. Yes I know the ring is a ridiculous amount of money but Kim's was 2 million dollars and I have no idea what Khloe's ring cost but that is a huge ring and the ring Scott Kourtney was large to so I decided to give Bella a huge ring, even though we know she won't like it. **

**Anyway please please please review they make mw smile when I read them**

**But saying that you might _might_ get an up date on Thursday!**

**Again thank you.**

**Alicia xoxo**


End file.
